Syrian Rebellion (279 BC)
The Syrian Rebellion of 279 BC is the name of a series of rebellion which broke out in the outlying regions of the Seleukid Empre during the reign of Antiochos I. It is so named due to the rebellion starting in Syria, and then spreading across the empire. Causes of the rebellion The causes of the Syrian rebellion are varried, but can mostly be found in the conquest of Alexander and the difficulties in rulling such a vast and diverse domain. The Seleukid empire was held together by the strength Seleukos I Nikator's will, and armies, but his continued wars prevented him from establishing lasting authority on his domain. When Antiochos accended to the throne, he realised the precaurious nature of his and sought to tie the outlying regions to his rule. However, by focussing on the east, he allowed rebellion to erupt in the west. The cities of the west, some a recent conquest, feeling their ancient priviledges subsummed by the new, Macedonian, cities, were the first to rebel. Soon the Assyrian countryside followed. In a fateful decision Ashushur-bêlshunu Orotonid, satrap of Adiabene, joined his subjects in rebellion. Quickly afterwards Datames I of Atropatene, long and disloyal satrap, joined the rebellion, as did Demodamas Demodamid, who saw an opportunity to join the Gerrha rebels against Antiochos. Further unrest emerged in Carmania, Aria, Media Felix and Hyrcania. Syrian operations When the Syrian Rebellion started veteran commander Patrokles was in control of the Seleukid forces in Syria. He moved quickly to suppress the rebels in Palmyra followed by a march north to secure Batnae, where the rebellion first erupted. Before retiring his fores to the fortress of Marde to resupply and rest his troops. In doing so he secured the lines of communication between Antiocheia and Seleukeia and effectively contained the rebellion in Syria to Sophene. In 276 he decisively defeated the rebels at Barbare, effectively ending the rebellion in Syria, though it would take some time to mob up bands of brigands and subdue all towns. Gedrosia operations The rebellion of Demodamas deprived Antiochos of loyal forces in the region, and handed the rebels a veteran desert force. A small blocking force was defeated by the at Aroc allowing them to put siege to Susa, the prestigious model Macedonian city which Antiochos could not afford to let fall. Susa was close to starvation when a relieve force arrived and saved the city. Following this defeat, Demodames would withdraw into his residence and fall into a life of debauchery, no longer concerning himself with the rebellion until he was caught by Seleukid forces and executed. Assyrian operations Antiochos himself took command of the Assyrian operations, marching along the Tigris with the royal army. The strategicly important town of Vicat quickly fell, after wich Antiochos himself looped north back to Mesopotamia, while sending a smaller force under Pantaleon Andromachid north to deal with the rebels there, where he sieged Chlomaron in Corduene before heading south again to link up with Antiochos. Antiochos continued on to take the city of Nineue, which he sacked as punishment for rebelling, and march on the fortresses of Arbela and Kurh u Kich in Adiabene, before setting upon rebels threatening Mesopotamia. Arbela proved to offer strong resistance and was stormed and sacked by Antiochos. Atropatene operations The widespread nature of the rebellion had left the Seleukid force spread thin, as such no forces were available to faces Datames I. The forces were rather divereted to deal with easier targets. Ariana operations As the fortress at Zimyra remained loyal under Nikomedes Seleukos choose not to commit any force to Ariana, one of the farthest corners of the empire. Rather he relied on his satraps Menandros and Machatas to restore control there, though their preoccupation with nomadic tribes ment it took until 272 BC for Seleukid authority to be restored in Ariana. Media operations The province of Media Felix was the only central region to revolt, and thus a high priority for Antiochos to contain. Umamaita and Spithridates were sent to subdue the region with haste. The widespread nature of the province ment little combat occured, and Seleukid Spithridates was mostly occupied with subduing the country side. The only action was a minor skirmish at Matahr.Category:Syrian Rebellion